Ashfall (Discontinued)
by Kodiak0112
Summary: Vincent Pendragon, star student at Signal Academy has made it into the big leagues of Beacon. Now he has to survive the next four years with his team, PRXC (Proxy). However darkness plagues him (of course), and he must make difficult decisions along the way. When the ash settles, who will be left? Tons of OC. Rated M for language, excessive violence, and possibly a few pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Ashfall

Set in the RWBY Universe I give Rooster Teeth full credit to their characters and settings. However all OC are of my doing and I really hope you guys enjoy this.

Act 1: Beacon and the "humble" beginnings

Chapter 1: The First Steps

"Run Vinny, and don't look back… NOW!" A woman's voice screams in despair at him from behind the burning rubble that is his house. He can't make out her features or the ones of his little sister that she is clutching in her arms in a desperate attempt to shield her from the inferno that they are caught in. Vincent is helpless to save them and watches as the roof begins to collapse around his family, the only thing left for him to do is abide by what his mother's final words were. So he runs and never looks back at the final resting place of his mother and sister, tears streaming down his face as he escapes the sounds of crackling wood being consumed by the fires that enveloped his home. As he fleeing into the now silent woods in the night, he trips over a pile of rocks and is sent tumbling into a ravine and is swept away by the current.

*Cue Stoned Capone – Zeds Dead*

He's awoken by the sounds of his alarm resounding throughout the room. Vincent reaches over to turn it off before shuffling out of bed to begin his day. The nightmare has plagued him for ten years and shows no sign of ever letting up, after all the fault is on him for the death of his family and why he was forced to live on his own ever since the tender age of seven. "Never forget what you did, but don't let it control you Vinny." Voicing his thoughts out loud believing it can bring some meaning to his seemingly empty life.

Officially up and moving, He goes into his bathroom to wash his face and begins the start of his day. As he flushes his fair skinned face with water, running his hands up and through his jet black hair slicking it back allowing a single lock of hair to hang over his right eye, he peers up to look over himself in the mirror. Finally resting his eyes in the reflection of his own, the glacial pale blue eyes lock in place and takes him back in his mind where he still views himself as the scared little boy who ran all those years ago, however that is quite the contrary. The figure that stares back at him from the mirror is a behemoth of his younger self. Standing about 6'1", stocky with broad shoulders, he looks more of a full grown man rather than a 17 year old hunter-in-training. With a long sigh, he runs his hand over the scar that travels from the corner of his lip down his chin, one of many grim reminders of his past.

As he moves back into his bedroom to collect his outfit and pack the rest of his things for his first day at Beacon. Grabbing a fresh green shirt and black combat pants from his dresser, he sits back down on his bedside and proceeds to rummage through his drawer to find the signature industrial earpiece, a dragon with blue sapphires for eyes that once placed on coils around the top portion of his ear, a homage to his namesake; Pendragon. Strapping on his standard black combat boots, he is almost ready to embark to the landing zone where the air ship was scheduled to pick up the students, he grabs and dons his brown flak jacket from his closet and as well as the only thing that has gotten him through the tough years of his childhood, his pride and joy, Ice Fang. When not in use, they are pauldrons that resemble the gapping mouths of ravenous dragons, however when activated, roll off and attached to Vincent's hands as an oversized pair of knuckle dusters.

"Alright let's get this day started." Sweeping up a pair of chrome lensed aviator sunglasses donning them, Vincent Pendragon presses the door open to the outside world briskly exiting his abode only to be greeted by the staggering rays of sunlight.

A/N:

So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic but I don't want you guys to hold back for those who read this. I would love to get reviews on what I could do better and I plan on making the next chapters a little more interesting. Just let me know =] thanks for the read and hopefully you come back to read the future chapters and acts of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

During his time at Signal, Vincent was practically the star pupil, excellent grades, high marks in combat, and always first to complete any task put forth by the teachers so there was no doubt that he was to be selected for acceptance in the top academy in Vale, bypassing the entrance exam entirely. Bags in tow, Vincent arrives at the designation waiting area several minutes prior to the airship's scheduled departure time, surveying the crowd of his fellow classmates; his observation is cut short by a shoulder barreling through the center of his back quickly followed by the sight of the gravel rushing towards his face, with the sounds of luggage crashing around him and his sunglasses sliding across the ground.

"For fucks sakes mate, who stands in the middle of a road like that? People are walkin' er! Seriously, could you be a fuckin' creep somewhere else?" A strained coarse voice, of who could only be the klutz, that ran into him so elegantly stated.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you didn't have your head up your ass you might have saw me and moved out of the way. Now get off of me!" Seriously, if it's going to be one of those days so help me. Vincent pushes himself off the ground, turning to face the idiot who ran into him.

Before him, standing only a few inches shorter than he was, a rather pale and slender male Faunus brushed dirt off of his legs and shirt. The faunus' fox ear perked up upon seeing Vincent, eyes narrowed and a malicious grin started to riddle his face. "Well, well, well if it isn't good ol' Pendragon himself? Not surprised to see you here." Yup, it's going to be one of those days Vincent despairs as retrieves his glasses and places them on his head.

"Well Xavier, I'm quite surprised to see you. I was expecting you to be held back after all the times you skipped out on classes. But knowing your sister she probably did all of your assignments so that both of y'all could make it into Beacon together, isn't that right Caerwyn?" Noticing the other twin, scurrying around to collect up and return the bags to their respective owners.

"I'm sorry Vince, Xavier was just trying to calm my nerves about going to Beacon and he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And I might have done a few of his assignments just so he didn't completely fail this last year." Caerwyn innocently replied. Her voice was so soft and delicate, Vincent couldn't help but sigh and resign his annoyance with her brother. Honestly, how did these two be such polar opposites and still be related let alone be twins? Xavier and Caerwyn Cabot, fraternal twins that are around same age and grade he was, were completely different in appearance and attitude it was shocking.

Xavier, for a long as Vincent knew him, was an obnoxious and mischievous asshole. With Fiery red shoulder length dreadlocks and pasty pale skin, it was nearly impossible to not notice him in a crowd; add on the fact that from his neck on the right side all the way down to his right hand was cover in tribal tattoos, he strove to be the center of attention in any situation where there was a crowd. Even how he dressed was out of the norm, wearing a skin tight sleeveless silver trimmed black jack with black Aladdin styled pants and tabi boots; not a shred of protective armor was on this kid.

Caerwyn, on the other hand, was mousy, incredibly polite and soft-spoken. She would easily have guys drooling over her consistently if it wasn't for her douchebag of a brother warding them off in fear of his idiocy rubbing off on them. Her tan sunkissed skin and wavy amber red hair cascaded down, naturally flowing down to the lower part of her back. She had simple onyx gem stud eyebrow piercing and wore a plain white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows with a checkered combat skirt and mesh leggings leading down to her knee high black leather heels. The only similarities you could grab from both of them to distinguish them as brother and sister was the fact they both had heterochromia eyes and fox ears from their faunus decent, and even then that's where similarities ended. Xavier had hazel and deep blue in his eyes with his left ear having a portion near the tip bit off, whilst Caerwyn had sky blue and hazel in her eyes and both of her ears completely intact.

"Ey, quit being a fuckin' creep and staring at my sis _Vinny boy_." Xavier hissed at Vincent, bringing him back to reality only to see Caerwyn blushing heavily at up at him.

"Will you stop Xavier? Seriously, you can be so rude at times." Caerwyn snapped. "I'm sorry again for my brother's attitude, I don't know what has gotten into him today." Now directing her attention towards Vincent; still a hint of red in her face. "It's nice to see you here by the way. I had a feeling you'd make it into Beacon as well."

Taking this opportunity to make an even bigger ass of Xavier, Vincent takes hold of Caerwyn's delicate hands and planting a small kiss onto the back of them. "The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Cabot. I knew the only other person to who was able to contend with me in classes had to make it in as well." Turning ever so slightly to watch Xavier's head nearly explode with anger. Point goes to Vincent this round, as he turns to join the swarm of students boarding the airship. Glancing back, he sees the fruits of his labor as Xavier fumes to the point you can almost see the smoke rising out of his ears; stomping around as if he was a child throwing a tantrum and Caerwyn redder than a lobster standing idly by in almost sheer disbelief of what had just happen…

A/N

Well that's it for this chapter hopefully sometime later this week I'll be able to complete the next two chapters and introduce 3 more of the 12 OCs I have standing by for their debut. My plans for this series will ride alongside the RWBY story line so you'll definitely see a lot of the main cast as well so don't despair. Ummmm what else? Well I do apologize for making such lengthy chapters but I feel like I need to do justice to you, the readers, and really paint a picture of each character and how they interact with one another. If there is anything you guys want to criticize or comment on, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review so I can do better and provide you guys the best story I can give. Well that's all for now.


End file.
